Dickinson County, Michigan
Dickinson County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 27,472. The county seat is Iron Mountain6. Dickinson is Michigan's newest county, formed in 1891 from parts of Marquette, Menominee, and Iron counties. It was named for Don M. Dickinson (D), U.S. Postmaster General under President Grover Cleveland. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,013 km² (777 sq mi). 1,985 km² (766 sq mi) of it is land and 28 km² (11 sq mi) of it (1.39%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Marquette County (north) *Menominee County (southeast) *Marinette County (south) *Florence County (southwest) *Iron County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 27,472 people, 11,386 households, and 7,583 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (36/sq mi). There were 13,702 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (18/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.95% White, 0.12% Black or African American, 0.52% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 0.85% from two or more races. 0.68% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 16.8% were of Italian, 16.6% German, 11.3% Swedish, 8.4% French, 7.7% English and 5.1% Finnish ancestry. 97.2% spoke English as their first language. There were 11,386 households out of which 31.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.90% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.40% were non-families. 29.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 18 to 24, 27.20% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 18.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,825, and the median income for a family was $43,021. Males had a median income of $36,501 versus $22,952 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,516. About 7.10% of families and 9.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.20% of those under age 18 and 8.80% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. In the 2006 elections, it was also the most supportive county of proposal 2, a state constitutional amendment banning affirmative actions programs. It received 74.2% support in the county. Dickinson County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Christopher Ninomiya * Sheriff: Donald Charlevoix * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Dolly L. Cook * County Treasurer: Margie Tarsi * Drain Commissioner: Richard Rahoi * Mine Inspector: Todd Jastremski (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Iron Mountain *Kingsford *Norway Unincorporated communities *Alfred *Antoine is a locale, now part of the City of Iron Mountain, that takes its name from the nearby Lake Antoine *Channing *East Kingsford *Felch *Felch Mountain *Floodwood *Foster City *Granite Bluff *Hardwood *Hylas *Loretto *Merriman *Metropolitan *Quinnesec *Ralph *Randville *Sagola *Skidmore *Spruce was a stop on the Chicago and North Western Railway, about three miles east of Metropolitan *Theodore *Turner was a stop on the Escanaba and Lake Superior Railway about six miles west of Ralph *Vulcan *Waucedah Townships *Breen Township *Breitung Township *Felch Township *Norway Township *Sagola Township *Waucedah Township *West Branch Township References External links *Dickinson county government *Dickinson Area Partnership Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Dickinson County, Michigan